This invention relates generally to a two-piece pivot device for adjustable ballusters and the like, and, more particularly, to a two-piece interlocking pivot device for pivotably connecting a balluster to a hand or foot rail of a staircase assembly.
In both contemporary and traditional architecture, it is quite fashionable to install a decorative stair rail assembly. Such assemblies include upper and lower rail portions which traverse the length of the assembly between two end posts and a plurality of ballusters which extend vertically between the upper and lower rail portions at longitudinally spaced intervals. The construction of such a staircase assembly requires the exercise of a great deal of skill and care, particularly since the angle between each balluster and the rail portions will vary with the pitch or degree of rise of the staircase or other surface with which the assembly is associated. Most difficult is to properly position the ballusters in precise vertically extending relation along the incline portion of the staircase once the rail portions have been cut and positioned between the posts.
One solution to this problem has been a type of universal assembly which permits installation of the staircase assembly with any appropriate angle between the ballusters and the upper and lower rail portions. However, since the assembly pivots together and is in actuality an overall fixed assembly, installation still requires a great deal of skill and care, and therefore the assembly is less than desirable.
Another solution was to provide recesses including clearances in the rails for permitting deflection of the balluster from a normal inclination. However, this approach was also disadvantageous since the balluster may slide within the recess after installation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for pivotably connecting a balluster to a hand or foot rail that overcomes these problems.